


Scarlet Britches

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: The Untold Benefits of Brightly Colored Clothing [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Len is throughly enjoying his new life at Central Palace. He and Lisa are out from their father's thumb, and she is happily planning her wedding with Princess Iris West. Luckily for Len, Prince Barry is happy to keep him company.





	Scarlet Britches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).



> This is a continuation from my story Golden Slippers. It's not necessary to read it to understand this piece, but it adds context for anyone interested.
> 
> A huge thanks to cassandrasfisher for helping me get this piece started. I hope everyone enjoys!

 

Len was thoroughly enjoying his new life as the soon-to-be brother-in-law of the heir to Central Kingdom. Rather than wasting his life away working for the shithole that unfortunately doubled as his and Lisa’s sperm donor, he was living a life of luxury. The cleaning, cooking, and upkeep of Central’s Castle was all taken care of by servants.

 

Better yet, these people were well taken care of. He’d checked of course. It was one of the first things he’d looked after he and Lisa had arrived. The Princess may have seemed like a perfectly respectable lady, but he wasn’t about to take his baby sister from one hellhole where they had no control over their lives to a worse one. If you wanted a true judge of someone’s character, the best place to start looking was how they treated those socially inferior. If the condition of Central Palace’s servants was to be believed, the West might actually be angels in human disguise like his sister kept hinting.

 

Of course, the divinity of palace life being enjoyed by himself and the two people he cared for most in this world wasn’t the only reason why Len was so pleased with his new life. Len had taken a liking to Princess Iris’s foster-brother, the handsome young Prince Barry. The man was sharp as a tack, more beautiful than any of the treasures Len had helped his father “acquire”, and so sweet Len could almost feel his teeth aching.

 

Today, Barry was looking absolutely edible. He was wearing his usual casual clothes for the quiet day of wedding planning ahead, and Len would have found enjoyment enough in that alone. The young prince looked handsome no matter the occasion, but on that day he was truly exceptional.

 

Barry had chosen a pair of beautiful, tightly fitted scarlet britches. They perfectly outlined his slender, yet muscular legs. Even better, at least for Len, he wore his simple buttercream shirt tucked in , so the prince’s shapely rear was on display. Len had been overcome with the urge throw away his breakfast for a bite of that since he had joined Barry, his royal siblings, Lisa, Mick, and Wally’s new bride at the table. Truthfully had they been alone Len was sure he would have tried.

 

Instead, Len was regaling the young prince with tales of his and his siblings - Mick counted, and he didn’t give a damn what anyone thought about that - before moving to the palace. He stuck to the safer tales. No mentions of the horrible violence of his youth that he desperately hoped Prince Barry would be unable to relate to, and he was being careful to limit his stories to the legal stuff too.

 

Well, mostly legal. His current tale did involve the liberation of an exotic animal, but really what kind of idiots thought it was appropriate to feed a tiger the same food as the circus’s horses. He had done the world a favor. Besides the money he had gotten from that job had paid for a year of Lisa’s schooling, and the foreign princess the tiger was sold to seemed to actually know how to care for it.

 

Watching the light in Barry’s eyes seem to dance with mirth after laughter overtook him once again, Len realized he was as screwed as Lisa when it came to the whims of certain members of the royal family. At least, he hoped he was going to end up as screwed as Lisa.

 

**__________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

The royal siblings, their fiancées, plus him and Mick had been non-stop wedding planning for four hours. The day had long since passed from his lovely breakfast with Barry into one of the dullest moments of Len’s life.

 

The only saving grace was that Barry seemed to be getting anxious as well, meaning he had started pacing throughout the room. Barry’s pacing meant that his wonderful scarlet britches and the body beneath were fully on display. Len might hate this planning, but he sure was loving the view.

 

Len grabbed Barry’s arm on one of his many trips pass. Luckily for him the prince startled quietly, and he settled quickly into Len’s grasp once he realised what was going on. Len had barely spent a month at the palace, and Prince Barry was already comfortable enough in his presence to be so quickly soothed by his touch. The knowledge made this (sure-to-be) wicked smirk grow.

 

“My Prince,” Len whispered, trying not to attract attention and using the excuse to pull Barry closer. The prince rolled his eyes, and he turned a bright red to match his pants before he answered.

 

“I told you to call me Barry a million times, Len. Could you please stop with the titles?” Barry requested.

 

Like Len, Barry had whispered his response. Unlike Len, Barry had not had years of communication being forcibly made as silent as possible to not bring the attention a madman down on him, so his whisper was pretty loud, and half the room shot him irritated looks for the interruption.

 

Mick just smirked in their direction as he raised an eyebrow at Len. He knew Len well enough to know he had started it, and Mick had probably guessed why. Len completely ignored him. He had more important matters at hand than his nosy best friend or seating arrangements.

 

Len, a single finger pressed to his mouth to let Barry know to stay quiet, left the room, pulling Barry behind him by their still joined grasp. He had subtly shifted his hold downwards so he was now grabbing the prince’s hand. His heart seemed to soar in his chest when Barry’s hand tightened around his own. Barry follow Len’s lead all the way to the bustling palace kitchen.

 

“Len, why are we in the kitchen? Did you take me out of there because you’re hungry?” Barry asked, breaking their silence.

 

Len laughed a little bit. It made Barry’s lower lip stick out in an adorable pout. Len was tempted to keep teasing the young prince and see how far he could make the lip extend, but he couldn’t bring himself to truly upset the man.

 

“No, Barry. My desire for a snack may have contributed to our jailbreak, but I brought us out of there so that my brains wouldn’t be turned completely to mush by the time the wedding actually happens,” Len told him truthfully. He smiled at the prince, tightening his grip on the glorious hand in his own before he continued. “I thought you might appreciate a rescue too. If you kept pacing for much longer your father would need to replace the rug in there.”

 

Barry’s pout was replaced once more with a radiant smile. When the young man threw his head back to laugh, Len had to hold himself back from the urge to trace his fingers along the pale, delicate skin of Barry’s neck the action exposed. Luckily for Len, he had a musical laugh to distract him from the urge.

 

**__________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

“I suppose we should be getting back now,” Len told Barry regretfully after their pilfered lunch of the kitchen staff’s creations.

 

He was loath to give up this time together for more planning that they didn’t actually need to help with, but their sisters demanded their presence regardless. The answering frown he received showed Barry agreed wholeheartedly.

 

“You’re probably right,” he reluctantly stated, before a beautifully mischievous expression crossed his face. “Although, at this point they are bound to have noticed our absence. Since we have already attracted their ire, why don’t we make the most of it?”

 

Len really loved the way that brilliant brain worked.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Len inquired. It was a perfunctory action. He knew without a doubt he was following Barry wherever he wanted to go.

 

“I was just thinking, you still haven’t seen my lab yet right? I know it’s kind of dorky, but I’ve got some cool stuff in there. Plus, Iris tends to avoid it ever since I accidentally caused a minor explosion that burned off her eyebrows and turned her hair pink. I figured out the cause though, and I swear I won’t do it to you! Oh man, this really isn’t convincing you is it? Nevermind, we can head back if you want. I’ll just…”

 

“Barry,” Len said, using the excuse of cutting him off to grab his hand once more. He enjoyed the prince’s ramblings as much as he enjoyed the beautiful tint gracing his cheeks. Len had the strong desire to see how far it spread though, and letting Barry believe he minded the rambling or potentially losing his eyebrows would not help him accomplish that goal.

 

“I’d love to see your lab. I suppose this is going to be a private tour?”

 

Len let his eyes roam up and down the prince’s body as spoke. Hopefully it would get his message across. If not, he figured he would probably enjoy Barry’s obvious excitement over the space nearly as much.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Len was very fond of the Prince’s private lab. Barry had already given him a tour. His excitement, as expected, was completely adorable. There was rambling aplenty, and Len was pleased to learn Barry’s excited, confident, and knowledgeable ramblings over science were even more pleasant than his nervous rambling. He intended many return trips to keep those happy speeches going.

 

He was enjoying their current activities far more. He had Barry pinned against a table, his left leg slotted neatly between Barry’s, and the younger man was making small, aborted thrust against it. Len knew he was just as far gone. He had managed to get one hand wrapped in the soft, silky hair to deepen their kisses, and his other hand was finally grabbing tightly at the Barry’s wonderfully shapely ass through his tight scarlet britches. Len could die happily now.

 

It was with that thought in his mind that the door to Barry’s lab slammed loudly against the wall as it opened, and King Joe stepped into the room with two guards behind him. The guards both turned their gaze from the sight of their debauched prince. The King’s eyes were narrowed into slits, flitting between the two now mostly separated men.

 

His eyes were definitely lingering on Len as his gaze grew colder. Len kind of hated his last thought before this was probably going to turn out truthful, but he couldn’t find any regret within himself that his death was near since the cause was so enjoyable.

 

“You two go any farther than this, and we better be planning another wedding,” King Joe warned them before backing out of the lab. He shut the door behind him, leaving Len and Barry alone once more.

 

Len breathed out a sigh of relief at the King’s retreat, and Barry collapsed towards him once more. His hands had never released Len’s shoulders, so when his head fell onto Len’s he had to snuggle in towards Len’s neck to find room. Len did not mind one bit.

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe Joe walked in on us like that! I’m never going to be look him in the face again,” Barry moaned into Len’s neck. Len sighed lightly, holding in laughter at Barry’s overly dramatic embarrassment. He wanted Barry moaning for far more pleasurable reasons.

 

“It’s going to be fine. After all, we really should be more worried about what are sisters are going to do to us when they find out we skipped out on planning their wedding to make out in your lab,” Len pointed out.

 

It made Barry groan again, and Len almost regretted pointing that out. If Barry hadn’t shifted in his grasp slightly to start kissing his neck he would have. As things were, he merely tightened his own grip on Barry once again, inching both his hands towards Barry’s red pants once more.

 

“Barry,” Len sighed breathlessly. Barry stilled in his movements and pulled his face back up to look at Len. Len wanted to kick himself for stopping Barry and putting that uncertain look on his face.

 

“Is this not okay? I was just thinking, Joe said the wedding thing only had to happen if we went further, so if we just continue…” Barry trailed off, eyes shifting towards the floor as he blushed.

 

Len took Barry’s chin in his hands, and he gently moved the prince’s gaze back towards his own face. He wanted Barry to see the sincerity in his words.

 

“I’d love that,” Len told him.

 

Barry smiled at Len like he understood what Len wanted. Len wanted to continue where they left off. He also wanted to go further, to plan yet another wedding as long as it was their own this time. He wanted this perfect prince to keep staring at him like that forever.

 

It was too soon for thoughts like those. For those talks, the actions, and everything else that went along with commitments like that. Regardless of that, Barry was looking at him like he was having all the same dreams.

 

When Barry and Len kissed, and Len got his hands back to the swell of Barry’s bum, he knew they would get to all of those desires in due time. For now, Len was perfectly content to keep exploring the wonderful man in his arms.


End file.
